


All is Fair

by Vimassa15



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of rape/non-con at the beginning, Alpha!Hongseok, Alpha!Hui, Alpha!Wooseok, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Changgu, Beta!Hyojong, Beta!Kino, Foreign line are besties, Hospitals, Human!Shinwon, Humans, I'm weak for WoYu, M/M, Mpreg, Nurses, Omega!Jinho, Omega!Yan An, Omega!Yuto, Slow Burn, Smut, Soldiers, Violence, War, more tags to come with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimassa15/pseuds/Vimassa15
Summary: Nothing is ever fair. Yuto knows that. Locked up in a sex house, forced to mate over and over again against his will, has shattered his trust in the world. Even when he's saved, dragged back into reality, he doesn't hold onto hope. He's broken, and a broken omega in a war against humans is a dead omega.But broken people can survive together. So when Wooseok stumbles into his life, bloody and beaten and as broken him, Yuto dares to dream. Because anything can be fair in love and war.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuto was always burning. Nothing could stop the burning. Every day when the people in white came in with the needles, he thought they would suck out the burning, or make it stopped. But nothing stopped it.      

Then there were the men. The ones that would hit him, spit on him and force his legs apart. Their Scents were always overwhelming, but they were never welcoming or calming. The men never helped Yuto from escaping, or stop the burning of his skin. They never kissed him after they were done with him, they didn’t love him.      

Yuto knew when the men would be coming, because the people in white would put his wrists and ankles in chains. He was only given a pair of shorts, no shirt or socks or underwear, and the pants were only for the men’s amusement. He wasn’t allowed to eat until late at night, when all the men were gone - at least, Yuto assumed that it was late at night, he couldn’t really tell. There were no windows in his dark room, and it always smelled like sex and sweat and omega heat. Yuto hated everything.      

He couldn’t remember the last time he saw the sun, or the moon and stars. He never realised how much he would miss them if they were taken away from him. How long had he been in here for? Months? Years? He wanted to leave this place, no matter what it took - hell, he’d kill himself if he had to.    

The only door to his room opened, bright light spilling into the room and illuminating a large, dark shadow in the doorway. Then, just as quickly as the door had opened, the door closed and shrouded the room back in darkness.       __  
Not again.  
     

Yuto whimpered once he heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, and he tried to twist his body away from the stranger at the foot of his bed. The stranger gave out a low chuckle, and Yuto instinctively closed his eyes when he heard the sound of clothing drop to the floor.      

“Well didn’t I get the prettiest omega in the house?” the man had a rough voice, like it was always grating against sandpaper, and he approached the side of the bed.    

Yuto could smell dirt, and he knew then that this man was an alpha in his rut. Most of the men were Alphas, but occasionally Yuto would have a human in here - they thought Yuto was just the bee’s knees, with the way how he was always in heat and was always producing slick. They just took whatever they wanted.      

“Open your legs, pretty omega,” the man put a rough hand on Yuto’s knee, and Yuto twisted away, his eyes still closed. “Don’t be difficult, Omega.”      

“Please leave me alone,” Yuto whispered, and he could feel his eyes start to get wet.  

Without another word, the man grabbed both of Yuto’s knees and spread them apart without much effort - Yuto was too weak to fight back. The man situated himself between Yuto’s legs and rubbed his crotch against Yuto’s, earning a disgusted whimper from the young boy’s mouth.      

“Don’t be a rude piece of shit,” the Alpha slapped Yuto across the face, and Yuto cried out in pain.      

“Leave me alone!” Yuto cried, still trying - uselessly - the squirm out of the man’s grip.      

Then Yuto heard something that he had never heard in this place. Someone was knocking on the door. Both him and the alpha immediately stopped moving, then the alpha whirled his head around to glare at the door.      

“Go get your own Omega! I’m busy in here!” The Alpha yelled and rolled his eyes.      

“Step away from the Omega!” A hard voice came from the other side of the door, making Yuto’s eyes widen with hope for the first time in a long time.      

“Help!” Yuto shouted out, although it was almost useless with how dehydrated his voice sounded. “Help me-”      

“Shut your cunt!” The Alpha put a hand over Yuto’s mouth and grabbed his throat with his other hand.      

“If you haven’t moved away from the omega by the time we knock this door down we will shoot you on sight.” The voice came from the other side of the door. Yuto was hoping this mysterious voice would come soon, and save him, or end his life or something.      

The edges of Yuto’s eyes became black as the man continued to strangle him and he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to push the man’s hands away but couldn’t, his own hands chained up to the rusty bed post that had almost become a part of Yuto. Everything was getting so dark, and the sounds were so muffled.      

Yuto winced at the light that surrounded himself suddenly. There was the sound of loud bangs throughout the room, but they were muffled in Yuto’s ears. Once the bangs stopped he felt something wet land on his face, and a heavy weight pinned him down onto the bed.      

When Yuto opened his eyes he saw three people in his room, wearing navy blue and with guns at their hips. Two of them reached to the weight on Yuto - the Alpha - and lifted him off of the young man, and Yuto looked down at his chest to see it covered in red.      

“What…” Yuto’s eyes widened in fear. “Is that blood-”    

He felt a calming hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see a young man, perhaps a couple of years older than himself, giving him a soft smile. The man had short, dark hair, and his fringe was styled up away from his face, showing off his big brown eyes that were warm and welcoming.      

“Who…” Yuto started to move away from the man as best as he could, despite his restraints.      

“Shh… It’s ok, we’re here to help you, we’re from the Resistance,” the man’s voice was soft, slightly deep, and when he took his hand away from Yuto’s shoulder he could smell fruit in the air - the man was a Beta. The man grabbed a large key out of his pocket and put it into the lock for Yuto’s chains. “My name’s Changgu, what’s your name?”      

Yuto watched in surprise as Changgu unlocked the chains and moved on to the next one. “Y-Yuto… My name is Yuto.”      

"I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner, Yuto,” Changgu moved to the last of Yuto’s chains. “We learnt about this place a couple of days ago, but we wanted to come in with a game plan.”      

Once Yuto was completely unrestrained, he rubbed at his joints where he had been held. “T-Thank you…”      

“It’s ok,” Changgu smiled and a new person came in, with a wet towel and a large fluffy rug. “Would you like me to clean you up, Yuto, or do you want to do it yourself?” Changgu took the items from the person and placed the rug on the end of the bed, and held the wet towel with the hand.        

"Oh, I’m covered in blood,” Yuto raised his head to the ceiling to look away from it - he didn’t really want to wait until he could smell it. “Could you, um, could you please?”      

“Of course I can,” Yuto could almost hear the smile in Changgu’s voice, and he relaxed a little when he felt the cool cloth rub against his chest and neck.      

“Is this a prank?” Yuto suddenly asked, still looking at the ceiling.      

“No, no,” Changgu spoke calmly and rubbed circles on Yuto’s back with his hand - it was warm, and the smell of fruit wafting from him was making Yuto hungry. “We’re from the Resistance, and my scout group was nearby when we found this place.”       “You said that before, the Resistance,” Yuto said and with Changgu’s help, he stood up for the first time in a long time. “What do you mean by that?”      

Changgu frowned at him and picked up the fluffy blanket, wrapping it around Yuto’s shoulders. “Like… the Resistance. Fighting against those humans.” Changgu wrapped an arm around Yuto’s mid, but keeping his touch light in case Yuto didn’t want to be touched.      

“Why are you fighting against humans?” Yuto asked as they slowly moved out of the room, and Yuto breathed in the first lot of fresh air he had breathed in so long, he almost felt his knees buckle at how nice it was.      

Changgu smiled at the way Yuto reacted to leaving that horrid room, and continued to explain. “There are a group of humans that think that our kind should be exterminated, or that we should be locked away and experimented on, or kept on a remote island without access and communication to the rest of the world.”      

“That’s awful,” Yuto whispered, and flinched into Changgu’s touch when a group of Alphas walked by, wearing the same navy blue colours as Changgu and clearly on their side.      

“It’s ok,” Changgu kept Yuto steady, still walking through the halls of the sex house and almost at the exit. “We’ve been fighting these humans for almost one and a half years-”      

"One and a half years?” Yuto repeated in disbelief. “I don’t… I don’t remember anything about there being fighting or war before I came here…”      

Once they were finally outside, Yuto wrapped the rug around him more tightly, trying to keep out the cold air that was stinging at his face. It was a pleasant sting.

“Yuto,” Changgu said carefully, “Do you remember how you came here?”    

It was something that Yuto had asked himself many times when he had been alone for long periods of time, when he couldn’t sleep and wanted to think about the outside world. But no matter how much he tried to think about what he did to end up in that place, or what he was like before being trapped, he couldn’t remember anything.      

He shook his head for Changgu, “I don’t remember.”      

Changgu gave him another warm smile to show him that it was ok, and then looked off into the distance. “Ah, it’s the Betas.”       Yuto watched where Changgu was seeing a group of twenty or so people come into their vicinity, and Yuto could smell calming Scents coming from the group.      

“One of them will be assigned to you and they’ll look after you until you get back to the main base,” Changgu explained to Yuto. “I’m sorry that’s where we’ll have to take you, but we want to make sure that you and the others are safe and well.”       “Others,” Yuto whispered and looked around him to see other Omegas, who went through the same heart breaking experience as him, crying and clinging to the new Betas who were immediately trying to calm them down.      

“You’ll all go back home once you get the all clear from the doctors at base,” Changgu said as the new Betas walked around them to get an Omega and take them to a large, military-designed truck.      

Panic shot through Yuto and he grabbed at Changgu’s arm as thoughts ran through his mind. “Are you just taking me to another one of these places? Please don’t let me go-”      

“Yuto, Yuto,” Changgu rubbed at Yuto’s shoulders to try and calm the boy down, fruit once again wafting over Yuto. “I would never do that to you, or anyone. I promise.”      

“But, I don’t remember my past, I don’t have a home or anywhere to go,” tears sprang into Yuto’s eyes, trying hard to think about anything from his past.      

“We’ll find your home, Yuto,” Changgu smiled at him, and there was a delightful shout from the Beta group.      

“Changgu!”      

Yuto and Changgu looked behind him to see a young Beta running up to them. He was smaller than both of them, and his hair was a dusty mauve, and his smile showed all of his perfect white teeth.      

“Hello, Kino,” Changgu smiled at the Beta and showed him to Yuto. “This is Yuto, promise me you’ll take good care of him, okay?”      

“I swear on my life, Changgu,” Kino grinned at Changgu and waved at Yuto. “I’m Kino, I’ll look after you now.”      

“O-Okay…” Yuto took Kino’s outstretched hand and was immediately overcome with the smell of peppermint in his nose, and it was surprisingly calm. Yuto turned to look for Changgu, but the man was already walking off to help someone, the smell of fruit leaving with him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Not too long now, Yuto,” Kino whispered and rubbed his cheek on the top of Yuto’s head, which was resting on Kino’s shoulder. Yuto had slept some of the way to the base, and he was surrounded by fellow Omegas and Betas who were resting with them.

 

Yuto let out a soft sound and rubbed his nose to Kino’s neck, putting his face right next to the scent gland that rested there. “You smell like peppermint.”

Kino gave a little giggle to the Omega resting on him, and brushed his nose against his hair, “And you smell like fresh rain.”

“I never knew what I smelt like,” Yuto whispered. The air was thick with the scent of the other Omegas that were going through a forced heat, and the Betas that were trying to calm them down.

 

“You Presented in that place?” Kino said sadly, stroking the Yuto’s back.

Yuto frowned in confusion. “I can’t remember when I presented…”

 

The pair was quiet for a while, and the truck jolted up and down as it ran over a small hill. Kino’s grip tightened on Yuto’s shoulder, and he liked the feel of it. It wasn’t like the touch of the Alphas and humans that abused him in the house, but it was protective and assuring.

 

“Why did you join this… Resistance?” Yuto asked, closing his eyes and hoping that hearing Kino’s story would send him back to sleep.

Kino was lucky that Yuto didn’t feel him tense up under his touch after he asked that question. He pondered on what to say in reply when he heard the honk of the truck.

 

“We’re here.”

 

Yuto sat up and looked outside of the truck, seeing many tents and pitched up around other small buildings. It was dark outside, probably night time, and there weren’t many people walking through the base at this time of night. 

 

“What will happen now?” Yuto leaned back against Kino.

“You’ll be taken to one of the wards, hopefully one with few Alphas,” Kino explained. “I think Aliana Ward would be good, Yan An is there.”

“Who is that?” Yuto asked as the truck slowed down to a stop.

“One of the best nurses I’ve ever met,” Kino helped Yuto stand up, the fluffy rug still around him. “Well, I mean, he’s not really a nurse but he is a nurse.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Yuto managed a chuckle, probably the first time he has ever laughed in years, and walked out of the truck with the other Omegas and Betas, holding onto Kino with one hand.

“Ok so, Yan An didn’t really want to be a part of the war,” Kino led Yuto through the camp, passing by other Alphas and Betas who were having dinner and settling in for the night. “But you know how people are when they meet their Mate - can’t get away from them. So that’s what he did, followed his Mate into the war.”

 

“A Mate…” Yuto whispered, glancing around the camp.

“Yeah. They aren’t officially Mated by their pack Alpha yet, mainly because they aren’t part of a pack. Many of us aren’t part of a pack anyway, because we’re all a part of the war,” Kino sighed. “I would never fit in any pack.”

“Why not?” Yuto asked quietly, as if there was a terrible reason why Kino couldn’t be part of a pack.

“The reason is the same reason I didn’t want to join this war,” Kino said, speaking with some sort of malice in his voice. Yuto looked over at him to see him glaring at the ground, but Kino soon looked up and pointed to something, a smile suddenly covering his face. “That’s our leader, Hui. He’s an Alpha. Well, doesn’t surprise everyone else. But he’s very different. He leads the Resistance with another Alpha, Beta and an Omega.”

 

Yuto looked up to see this leader, Hui. He looked calm, standing at the top of a watchtower. His hair was the colour of a very light pink, that it was almost blonde. Even at the top of the watchtower he looked small, probably the same size as Kino standing next to him. 

 

“Come on,” Kino wrapped an arm around Yuto’s shoulders. “Let's go find Yan An.”

  
  
  


Yuto was sitting on a makeshift bed in the Aliana Ward with Kino sitting in a chair nearby, and Yuto was hoping he wouldn't have to sleep here for the night. The air stunk of blood, sweat and vomit, and there was always someone groaning in pain or screaming, waking up from a horrid nightmare they had or not being able to bare the pain that they were going through. Just from the faint scent of everyone in the air, Yuto could tell that most of the patients were betas, with a few alphas lingering around. He looked to the person next to him, who was in a fitful sleep - they had sweat sticking their hair onto their face, and bandages were wrapped around their middle, which was soaked through with blood.

 

“Don't worry, Yuto,” Kino smiled at him, in an attempt to get him comfortable. “You won't be sleeping here tonight, and Yan An’s checkup won't take long either.” 

 

“I feel like we've been here for ages,” Yuto shuddered. “I'm so tired, Kino…”

“It won't be long until Yan An comes,” Kino smiled at Yuto, and he could tell that the Beta was getting tired as well. 

 

Yuto let out a long yawn and laid back down on the bed so that he could get comfortable. He may have been able to get some sleep in before Yan An was supposed to come and check up on him. The naps in the truck with Kino were nice, but a bed was better.

 

After a few minutes of laying down Yuto heard frantic but light footsteps coming towards his area of the ward. Even with his eyes closed he could guess that those footsteps belonged to Yan An, and his thought was confirmed when a hushed voice started conversing with Kino. Yuto could smell Yan An’s scent coming from where he and Kino were standing as well. It was the smell of lemon grass, and it was pleasant in Yuto’s nose, like he was being welcomed into a traditional Chinese city. Yuto could also tell from his scent that he was an Omega, just like himself.

 

Yuto stretched his arms and sat up, his mouth opening again in a loud yaw, “You don't have to whisper around me, I'm still awake-”

 

Yuto stopped when he saw the giant that was standing next to Kino. That was the Omega? Yan An? His head was covered in neat styled black hair, and he had long legs which almost looked like his body was only consisted of. He looked down to see Yuto staring at him with his mouth hanging open in surprise, and he gave a large, warm smile in return.

 

“Hello there, Yuto,” Yan An walked over and sat down on the side of the bed next to Yuto. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m...better…” Yuto continued to stare openly at Yan An, who gave a slight giggle. The smell of lemongrass falling off of him like a waterfall. 

 

“I know I don’t look like the average Omega,” Yan An said and pulled a bag onto his lap and opened it, then started taking out test tubes and cotton swabs. “But trust me, you don’t look like much of an Omega yourself.”

 

Yuto blinked in surprise and looked down at his body, and for the first time ever, he really had a look at himself. He was quite thin, but his torso was quite long as were his legs. He looked at his hands and saw that his veins were prominent, and his skin was a light tan colour.

 

“Say ‘ah’.”

“Huh?” Yuto looked at Yan An and was greeted with a cotton swab in his face, which was then shoved into his mouth.

 

“Sorry,” Yan An smiled sheepishly and rubbed the cotton along the inside of Yuto’s cheek, then put the swab in a plastic container. “I’m about to, well, make things really awkward.” Yan An pulled out a circular container and handed it to Yuto. “I need you to go into the bathroom and pee in this, ok?” 

 

Yuto silently took the container and nodded, then stood up and slowly started walking to the bathroom. He felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Kino standing close behind, giving the Omega reassurance that he was going to be ok.

 

Yuto quickly walked into the bathroom, and into one of the stalls, pulling down his pants and placing the tip of his penis at the entry of the container. While he was waiting for his body to kick into action, he looked down at the pad that had been placed in his underwear to stop leakings from the slick that he was still producing. He was irritated to see that there was slick in there, which meant that the hormones that were being injected into him back at the house were probably still active and intense. 

 

It didn’t take long for Yuto to release into the cup, and after he was finished he screwed on the lid and left the stall to the sink, and tried not to look at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands and splashed water onto his face. He couldn’t remember what his own face looked like, and right now he didn’t want to think about what he looked like.

 

Yuto grabbed the cup and trudged back into the ward, handing it over to Yan An and sitting back down on the bed. Yan An finished writing some notes on his clipboard and looked up to Yuto with an expressionless face.

 

“Yuto, I need to ask you some questions about before you were in the house and what happened while you were in there,” Yan An sighed. “If you feel uncomfortable at any time, just say so and I won’t push the questions any further.”

Yuto nodded and looked at Kino, who was staring at the floor and shuffling his feet.

 

“Ok, how old were you when you went into the house?” 

 

Yuto frowned, “I, um… I actually don’t remember anything before I went into the house.”

 

Yan An looked at Yuto carefully. “Are you sure?”

 

Yuto nodded solemnly and looked away. “All I know is that dark room that I lived in… I don’t know if I have family, I don’t know where I came from… Nothing…”

 

Yan An fumbled with his pen, unsure of what to say. He had already seen some of the other Omegas that had been rescued, and they all remembered their families and their homes. He didn’t understand why Yuto would be different, and what they would have to do with him after he had been given the all clear.

 

“What’s going to happen to me?” Yuto asked quietly, snapping Yan An out of his thoughts. “Will you guys just send me off to a city or something?”

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, personally,” Kino spoke up. “You won’t know anyone and you’ll be suffering from PTSD, it would be a dumb decision.”

 

“So what would you do, Kino?” Yan An looked at him and crossed his arms.

 

“I’d keep him here,” Kino explained. “He only knows us for now, but that’s more than he knows in the city. He can help out here with the nurses or in the kitchen or somewhere where he doesn’t have to worry about what is going to happen to him.”

 

Yan An pursed his lips in thought, tapping his pen on the clipboard. “What do you think about that, Yuto?”

 

Yuto nodded enthusiastically. “I would love to do that, I think I can help around here.”

 

Yan An sighed in relief and stood up. “You can sleep in a shared tent for tonight with some other Omegas, and you can keep sleeping in there tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“Thank you, Yan An,” Yuto smiled up at the other Omega, who helped him stand up from the bed he was resting on.

 

“Kino, can you take Yuto to one of the Omega tents? I bet he’s very tired right now and would like a good night’s rest,” Yan An looked over to Kino, who took Yan An’s position in holding Yuto. 

“Sure thing, doc,” Kino grinned, all teeth showing as he helped Yuto out of the ward, Yan An watching them leave carefully.

 

“What do you think you’d want to do here, Yuto?” Kino asked as they approached the tent. 

“No idea,” Yuto hummed and looked at the ground as they walked. “Maybe the hospital wards with Yan An..? I think I could do that.”

“Yeah, I think you could, too… You’re strong, Yuto.”

 

Yuto smiled at the smaller one in appreciation, and they soon arrived at the tent that Yuto was to be sleeping in. It was a dark blue colour, and it looked like it could hold ten or more people. There was a female sitting down at the entrance, cleaning a gun, and did not look up at them until they were standing next to her.

 

“What?” She asked and looked up at them lazily. 

 

“This is Yuto, he’s a new Omega who came from the Omega House that we just raided,” Kino spoke firmly, but not so as to assert dominance. Even Yuto could smell that this female was an Alpha.

 

She looked at Yuto a little more softly than before, then pointed to the tent’s entrance with her thumb. “There’s a spare bed right next to the entrance, I think. You’ll know because it’s the only one that’s made in there. Don’t cause any trouble.”

 

The woman put her head down to resume cleaning her gun, and Yuto and Kino quietly walked into the tent. They found the bed that she was talking about, and Kino laid Yuto down on there very carefully.

 

“Are all Alphas like that?” Yuto whispered quietly, noticing that there were some other Omegas lying in other beds, sleeping peacefully.

“No, no,” Kino shook his head and wrapped the blanket around Yuto. "She lost her mate at the beginning of the war. He was an Omega, and he was real big on peace. He was attending a peace rally with a group of other Omegas, Betas and Alphas when..." Kino sighed. "The humans deployed a small group of gunmen to just go in and shoot everyone... Even other humans who were siding with the others... He died, along with 56 other people."

 

"That's awful," Yuto whispered.

 

"A majority of the people here are here voluntarily," Kino explained. "Most people have a reason to fight." 

 

"What's your reason?" Yuto asked innocently, looking up at Kino.

 

He was silent for a long time, looking down at the floor, until he brushed a hand through Yuto's hair.

"Goodnight, Yuto."


	3. Chapter 3

Kino rolled over in his swag, rubbing his head against the pillow in his sleep-like state. He didn't want to wake up and face another day in this stupid fight - he didn't want to be here, and he never asked to be here. Every day that passed just meant that he was one day closer to see  _ him _ on the field… He didn't want to see him out there.

 

“Kino,” someone shook his shoulder. “Kino, wake up.”

“Mmph,” Kino kept his eyes shut and rolled away from the voice.

“Kino you have training today,” the voice sighed and moved away. “Please turn up today, I don't want you to get punished again.”

 

Kino grinned to himself when he heard that he was only training today - which was most certainly  _ not  _ what he would be doing. He eventually willed himself to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes, and stretched his arms above his head - when was the last time he had a shower?

 

Kino changed out of his pyjamas and into the navy blue clothes that the Resistance weared - it wasn't a uniform, per se, but it was the recognised colour of the Resistance, and so everyone who was in it wore the colours. He shrugged a black jacket over the top and trudged out of his shared tent to the food hall. The food hall wasn't really a hall, but it was somewhere everyone was able to eat and chat as if everything was normal. Kino would have preferred to join in other groups and conversations, since he was a social individual, but most of the people here talking about depressing things, like the family they left behind, seeing their friends die on the field, or - even worse - talking about how they had killed people on the battlefield. He didn't want to hear any of it.

 

Kino grabbed a plastic spoon and a bowl of hot porridge from the Omega working in the kitchen, and walked off to find a table where no one was talking about killing or loved ones or other depressing crap. He eventually found a table and sat down, immediately eating his breakfast. He hated how bland the porridge tasted, and how it would be better if it has just a sprinkle of sugar or some honey drizzled on it - but you got what you were giving when it came to living in a war. And bland porridge would just have to do. 

 

“Hey, Kino,” an obnoxious voice came from behind Kino with a couple of snickers. “You tryna breathe your porridge in? Slow down, mate.”

_ Oh fuck off.  _ “Thanks for the concern, Taishi,” Kino tried to make his voice sound cheery, and quickly tried to eat the rest of his food.

 

“Seriously though, are you coming to training today?” Taishi smirked at the back of Kino’s head. He was 3 years older than Kino, and Kino was better at him in everything, and it drove him crazy. Kino have never paid him any mind until the chastising began, and the awful statements he made about humans, Betas, and Omegas - despite Taishi being an Alpha, he didn't really seem to have any respect for the others of his kind. “You like, never come. No one would have ever thought you'd be getting a rank up when you never fucking show up.” 

 

Kino swallowed the last bit of porridge and sighed - it would be better to just ignore him and walk away. He stood up to give his dishes back to the kitchen, walking by Taishi’s table and hearing him snicker. 

 

“You gonna skip training again lil’ Kino?” Taishi taunted, his small group of friends giggling around him like a group of stereotypical teenage girls at a high school lunch table. “What you gonna do, Kino? Gonna go see a lil’ Omega? Or maybe a big dicked Alpha will satisfy you-”

Kino had never moved a spoon so quick in his whole life. Everything went red for a moment before it cleared up, and he realised that he was holding the tip of the spoon’s handle right in front of Taishi's eye a mere centimeter away. 

 

“Yo, chill the fuck out!” Taishi shoved Kino's hand away, glaring at the young man. “Go let your Alpha fuck you in the ass, hey.”

 

Kino rolled his eyes and stormed away, not caring where he tossed his bowl and spoon on the kitchen bench. He just needed to get the hell out of here, away from all of these people who had no care and respect for others - whether it be their kind or humans. 

 

He walked off to the edge of the camp, towards the east side, which was close to a dense forest that had once been a nature reserve inside of the city. Both the Resistance and the humans had agreed to not bring their fighting into the forest and to not destroy it - Kino saw it as a neutral ground, which was why it was perfect for him. 

 

The Resistance campsite was built along the edge of the forest, with some markers to identify where they couldn't build tents or set up fires. Never once had they cut down a tree or collected firewood from the forest floor, no one ever stepped foot into it, and never thought about it. 

And so when no one was looking, Kino left the base and slipped between the trees.

  
  
  


Kino loved the walks in the forest, where it was just him, the sky, the trees and the occasional wildlife flying or scurrying by. Apparently there was a  river nearby , but Kino had never seen it during his walk through the forest. It was a calming place, where he couldn't smell any other people nearby, there was no fighting or blood or death, it was just him and nature.

 

And someone crying.

 

He had almost reached the spot that he was aiming for, a small clearing with a patch of white flowers, and a large grey rock sitting in the middle. Kino had wondered if there was an unnatural reason for the rock being in the centre, but he never had too much time to ponder over it.

Kino stood behind one of the trees at the edge of the clearing, and saw a tall man with maroon coloured hair sitting on top of the rock. He had wide shoulders that were shaking, and Kino could hear that he was crying. He went to take a step towards them man and stepped on a stick that snapped under his foot, which caught the man’s attention and made him whirl around.

Even though the wind in the air was weak, Kino could smell the man’s scent from 6 metres away. Human. The two stared at each other for the slightest moment before the man on the rock bursted into tears again. The man held out his arms towards Kino.

 

“Hyunggu.”

 

Kino immediately ran into the man’s arms, his arms locked around him like a death grip. His nose instinctively rubbed against the man’s neck where a scent gland would normally be, but nothing was there, so the man just smelled like nothing.

 

“Hyunggu,” the man kissed the top of Kino's head. “You didn't come here for days, and I thought… I thought you had-”

“I would never, Shinwon,” Kino smiled and closed his eyes, happy to be surrounded by the human. “It’s gonna take more than a human to bring me down - unless of course, that human is you.”

 

Shinwon’s laugh vibrated through his body, and it felt relaxing to Kino to hear and feel. “But where were you?”

“You know the trainer I mentioned?” Kino explained as the pair sat down on the grass and leaned against the rock, still in each other's arms. “He had me on lockdown for a couple days because I never go to training and I come here instead. And then heaps of Betas got called to a mission on the human and wolf fringe in the city because there was a sex house we had to destroy. I'm so glad I didn't have to see how the Omegas were treated, just seeing them  _ leaving _ that horrible building…”

 

“Shh…” Shinwon kissed the top of his head and down his face. “It's ok, you came as soon as you could, and you helped them as much as you could.”

“Yeah…” Kino smiled at Shinwon’s kisses. “I looked after this one Omega named Yuto, he doesn't remember anything about his past, it's so sad. Do you think they could have made him forget?”

“Sometimes trauma can trigger amnesia,” Shinwon explained. “Is Yuto...nice?”

Kino giggled and looked up at Shinwon. “Yes, he is. But that doesn't mean you need to get your panties in a twist.” He leaned up and kissed the elder under the chin, and watched as blush creeped up his neck. “I am worried about him, though.”

“You worry about a lot,” Shinwon absentmindedly rubbed his hand up and down Kino’s leg.

 

“Yeah, but, all the other Omegas we rescued were saying that they could remember about their families and where they lived. They know about their pasts, and Yuto doesn't,” Kino sighed. “Where will he go? Will he be allowed to stay at the base or will they just chuck him into the city and say ‘Good Luck’?”

 

“I'm sure they won't do that,” Shinwon looked Kino in the eyes and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “Your leaders are smarter than that.” 

“Yeah…” Kino leaned his head into Shinwon's touch. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you, too,” Shinwon leaned in and kissed Kino, earning a happy moan from the younger. 

 

“Can we just stay here?” Kino whispered, even though there was no one else in the forest that could hear them.

“We'll stay here as long as we can,” Shinwon kissed Kino again, wanting to never let go.

  
  
  


If it weren’t for the nightmares, Yuto would have thought this to be the best sleep he had ever had. The swag was so much nicer than the frayed mattress with with springs coming out of it, and he could move his arms and legs freely and without the feeling of chains rubbing and cutting his skin.

 

Every so often, though, Yuto would wake up in a cold sweat, from the things that he thought about in his sleep. He would look in fright at his new and strange surroundings, and then remember that he had been rescued - he wasn’t in that horrid place anymore.

 

Yuto rubbed his head on his pillow, which had a very faded scent lingering on it from the last person who used it long ago, hoping that he could lie in this swag forever. He wondered if everyone else thought that these things were the most comfortable things that everyone existed. If he got out of here, he was bringing this swag with him.

 

He took in a deep breath from his nose, and realised that there was someone else in the tent. He thought he had heard all of the other Omegas leave for their jobs a couple of hours ago, but there was definitely someone else in here. They smelled...sweet? Yuto couldn’t quite place it.

 

He cracked an eye open to see a small figure sitting down on the ground next to him, looking over a stack of papers and tapping his mouth with a pen. He had blonde hair, with his fringe flicked to the side of his head and away from his eyes, which were a brown colour, similar to dark oak wood. Even though he was sitting down, Yuto could tell that he was short in height, perhaps smaller than Kino.

 

The stranger looked up at Yuto from his papers, and made a tired smile at him. “Ah, you’re awake.”

 

Yuto rubbed his eyes and regretted opening them up in the first place. He wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“How are you feeling?” The guy had a nice voice, soft and very slightly high pitched, perhaps really good for singing if he wanted to.

“I’m still tired,” Yuto’s voice was rough from sleep. “My muscles are sore.”

“They probably aren’t used to sleeping with such freedom,” the man nodded in understanding and tapped his pen on his knee. “Did you sleep well?”   
“I woke up a few times, but, it was ok,” Yuto sat up, stretching his limbs in a hope that they would stop aching. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself,” the man held out his hand with a tooth-filled smile. “I’m Jinho, part of Hui’s council.”

Yuto took Jinho’s hand and shook it, his nose twitching a bit. “You’re an Omega?”

“Just like you,” Jinho nodded. “With the lovely scent of a rose garden.”

 

Jinho clasped his hands together and rested his head on them. “Yan An spoke to Hui and I about letting you stay here and volunteer rather than be put out into society. It makes some sense because you don’t remember anything about your past before… that place… but I don’t think that this place would be any better for you than bringing you to the city.”

 

“But, I don’t know anything about what’s out there,” Yuto said quietly. “I don’t know anyone or any places… at least here, I know a couple of people, it’s easy to figure out where most things are, and there are people here can help me. Will there even be anyone like that out there?”

 

Jinho sighed, listening to Yuto’s words very carefully. “I understand where you’re coming from, Yuto, however, that place would have mentally scarred you, and this war could do that to you too. Not to mention that your hormones are still out of whack, and that might cause some issues for some of our soldiers.” Jinho scratched the back of his head, as if he could reach a thought from back there.

 

“I can help out here, Jinho, please,” Yuto begged. “I can help anywhere you want me to. I’ll learn and do anything, I promise, I won’t be a hassle.”

 

Jinho nodded, then stood up, putting his papers into a suitcase and tucked his pen behind his ear. “Well, Yan An can always use an extra pair of hands. You can help him out.”

 

Yuto breathed out in relief and bowed his head to Jinho, “Thank you, thank you so much.”

 

Jinho smiled at him, a glint of sadness in his eyes. “We’ll try to do our best to help you out after the war as well,  just like everyone else.” Jinho gave him one last look, before walking out of the tent.

 

Yuto lied back down in his swag, closing his eyes in happiness that he would be allowed to stay. He had no doubts that all of the other Omegas that had been saved in that house were going back to their homes and families now and within the next few days. Yuto hoped he would be able to go to a family at the end of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuto was surprised that he didn't feel like vomiting. It may have been because he was used to the smell of blood and other bodily fluids from living in the House, but being in front of someone like this was something else. Yan An was demonstrating to Yuto how to clean a wound with antiseptic and change bandages. 

 

“And then wrap the bandage around tight,” Yan An explained as he covered up the pus and blood covered wound with the clean bandages. “And stick it on like so with the tape.”

Yuto nodded to show his understanding, and watched the injured soldier give a thumbs up to Yan An in thanks. Yan An gave him a warm smile and clapped the back of his shoulder in encouragement, then walked off with Yuto.

 

“So where do the bandages get disposed?” Yuto stood close to the elder, his scent of lemon wafting off of him slowly. 

“Chuck them in here,” Yan An put the used bandages in a small blue bin. “These get cleaned by the Omegas who are too squeamish to help out in here, and then they are reused.”

“Reused?” Yuto frowned. “Isn't that, gross?”

Yan An chuckled. “They're cleaned very well, Yuto. Now,” he looked him in the eye. “Think you can do it on your own?”

Yuto nodded. “Yeah, can you stay with me though? Just for the first time.”

“Of course,” Yan An smiled and led Yuto through the ward. 

 

Yuto once again thanked Jinho and the other leaders for letting him stay in an Omega tent rather than being kept in this ward full of Alphas and Betas. There was the occasional spike in someone's scent when they walked by, but it was just annoying to Yuto when they walked through. Towards the end of the ward, the smell of smoke began to waft into Yuto’s nose.

“Is something burning?” Yuto looked around in worry. 

“No? I don't smell anything,” Yan An shrugged as they approached the patient that Yuto would be helping-

 

So  _ that  _ was the smell.

It was smoke, like a campfire was set on the bed, and it was surrounding Yuto like a cloud. The way the smell stung his nose and throat was pleasant, like he was being cleansed from the inside out. Yuto wanted to rub his face against it and smell more of it, maybe even gain some warmth from this fire, and he almost lifted his hand to reach out to him.

_ Him. _

 

The young man was lying on the bed asleep, a pale yellow sheet haphazardly thrown over him. His head was lying on its side on the pillow, and his eyes were closed in sleep. Yuto looked down at the man's leg that was uncovered by the sheet, and could see the bandage that was wrapped around his calf. His eyes then slowly made their way over his body and back to his face, which was framed by his frizzy black hair with occasional flecks of mud in it.

 

“Um, Yuto?” Yan An frowned at the younger man. “If you don't want to change his bandages it's fine.”

Yuto blinked a few times before turning to Yan An, “What?”

“Are you ok?” Yan An frowned and rested his hand on Yuto's forehead. 

“I'm fine,” Yuto looked back at the man on the bed. “I better wake him up so I can, do the um, change his bandages.”

Yan An nodded and watched Yuto carefully as he took in a deep breath and walked to the head of the bed, and rested his hands on the man's shoulders.

 

“Um, excuse me, I need to change your-”

The man's eyes flew open and he gasped loudly, staring at Yuto with wide eyes the colour of rich soil. Yuto stood frozen as the man grabbed Yuto's wrist that was barely gripping onto his shoulder, and brought it away from his shoulder…

 

And towards his face.

Yuto gasped as the man brought his wrist to his nose and took a deep breath of his scent, his eyes fluttering shut as he took in the smell of rain. Yuto stared at the man and watched as he rubbed his wrist against his face, a look of bliss on his face.

 

“Wooseok!” 

 

Yuto was suddenly pulled away from the man, and his wrist felt too cold without the man's touch. He whimpered slightly and the man's eyes were still locked on him, almost in a predatory and instinctive way.

Yan An kept dragging Yuto away, and he reached out back to the man - Wooseok - and tried to keep his feet planted on the ground. He wanted him to keep smelling him, he wanted to smell him and feel his touch and-

 

“Yan An stop,” Yuto whispered, his eyes not leaving Wooseok’s face. 

“Yuto, Yuto look at me,” Yan An moved his face in front of Yuto’s sight to try and keep the younger’s focus on him. “Listen to me, Yuto, calm down-”

“But,” Yuto sighed and his posture sagged, trying his hardest to look over Yan An’s shoulder. “But…”

“Shh,” Yan An led Yuto out of the ward and so that he could get some fresh air. “Just breathe, breathe.” 

 

Yuto sat down on a ledge and looked around numbly, as if he had become high when he was taking in that man’s scent. The clean air seemed to be taking away whatever scent that was still lingering in Yuto’s nose, and he almost didn’t want to breathe so he could keep the scent.

 

“You feeling better?” Yan An asked worriedly, looking back at the ward to make sure the man wasn’t coming after them.

  
“What is his name?” 

 

Yan An whipped his head back around to look at him, an astonished look on his face. “Are you serious? Yuto,” he clicked his fingers in front of the younger’s face, trying to grab his attention.

 

Yuto blinked and tilted his head at Yan An. “He smelt so nice, Yan An… I want to smell him forever.”

 

Yan An sighed and sat next to Yuto, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “His name is Wooseok. Same age as you, I think. He’s an Alpha, too.” Yan An scratched the back of his head. “Yuto, I wouldn’t worry about him too much. The only reason you’re so attracted to his scent is because of your hormones… Which is also probably what drove him to act like that.”

Yuto blinked harshly, and his eyes seemed to refocus. He frowned and looked down at his legs, and slowly started to swing them. “Oh yeah… My hormones…” He sighed. “I, I’m sorry Yan An - I don’t know what came over me.”

Yan An rubbed Yuto’s back calmingly. “I understand, Yuto, it’s ok. Some Alphas just have that kind of scent that makes you lose your sensibility.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Yuto looked at the elder with a small smirk.

Yan An giggled and looked away to the fence that surrounded the camp. “A little Beta drives me crazy.”

  
  
  


Kino skipped through the forest, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands that he had made on the way to the clearing. He held the flowers to his nose and took a deep breath in - they didn’t have a strong smell, but that wouldn’t really matter to Shinwon.

 

He finally made it into the clearing, but there was no Shinwon in sight. Kino shrugged and sat on top of the rock, and stuck his nose high into the air to see if he could smell Shinwon coming - not that that would be easy, since he practically had no scent. 

 

Kino started to become disheartened when he saw the sun moving through the sky, and still no sign of Shinwon. He knew that there wasn’t a way they could meet up every day, but he was hoping to see him today, especially since he picked some flowers for him.

 

Kino was collecting all of the random twigs he saw lying around in the clearing and putting them in a pile out of pure boredom, when he heard a siren coming from the direction of his camp. He immediately looked in the direction of the camp, his ears listening out. The camp had sirens for when people were approaching the camp. The first siren was to gather attention, a second siren for approaching allies, and a third siren for humans. There were rarely any third sirens.

 

The second one sounded. Kino kept listening.

 

A third siren.

 

Kino dropped the twigs he was holding, his handmade bouquet abandoned on the boulder. He began sprinting towards the campsite, trying his best not to trip over the forest floor and dodge random branches. He made it back to the camp in half of the amount of time that it would normally take him to reach the camp.

Kino followed the mass of people who were making their way to the main gate, trying his best to get to the front of the crowd. Eventually the crowd begins to stop moving and Kino pushed his way through, ignoring the annoyed looks and snickers from other people. 

 

Someone grabbed onto Kino’s wrist, and he whirled around to see Yuto looking at him with wide and curious eyes. “Kino, what’s going on?” 

 

Kino turned away and kept walking through the crowd, not saying anything. Yuto held onto his wrist and was dragged through the crowd, clumsily pushing past people and apologising profusely. They eventually made it to the front of the crowd, and Yuto almost ran into Kino from the sudden stop.

Yuto looked around and tried to pick up what everyone was saying - “A human?” “What the hell is he doing here?” “Are they surrendering?” “Why does he have a white flag?” Yuto was even more confused as he looked over Kino’s head to see what everyone was staring at.

 

Kino felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

Shinwon was standing at the centre of the crowd, holding a handmade white flag in his hands and a backpack on his back. His head was bowed down, and there were a group of Alphas circling him like sharks. Hui, Hongseok, Jinho and Hyojong were nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Well, well, well, everyone!” One of the Alphas - the same one that was annoying Kino before, Taishi - yelled as he walked around Shinwon. “We have a pathetic little human here surrendering. Is it just you? Or all of you?”

“Just me,” Shinwon said calmly and firmly, keeping his head down. 

“And why’s that? Couldn’t convince anyone else to give up?” Taishi snickered with his group of friends.

“Most of the humans that are conscripted don’t want to be there,” Shinwon explained. “But I didn’t want to try and convince them to leave, it was too dangerous for them and their families-”

 

Taishi kicked Shinwon in the back of the knee, and he fell down onto the ground, still gripping onto the flag. “You’re a coward then,” Taishi spat at Shinwon, and some of the people in the crowd cheered him on. “Why should we forgive a coward like you?”

“Because I never hurt anyone, I never wanted to be in this war,” Shinwon finally raised his head and looked around, until his gaze finally rested on Kino. “I want to go home with everyone safe, and with the people I love-”

 

Taishi kicked Shinwon in the face, and Yuto thought he saw a tooth come out of his mouth. He barely registered Kino’s wrist leaving his hand as Kino ran towards Taishi and Shinwon. As soon as Taishi turned around to readdress the crowd, Kino’s fist connected with Taishi’s jaw.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and Kino stepped up next to Shinwon, shielding him from the group of Alphas that were rushing to Taishi’s side. 

“I swear to God,” Kino hissed at them. “If you ever come anywhere near him again, I’ll-”

 

“Kino!”

 

Everyone’s attention turned towards four figures who had just emerged from the crowd - the leaders. They walked up to Kino and Shinwon, and Hui let out a long sigh.

 

“Come with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!! I also totally forgot to mention when I updated this - a couple of weeks ago I was in South Korea, and I got to watch Tentastic Volume 4!! I got the light stick and everything, wow Pentagon was amazing to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of WonKi lol
> 
> I feel like it's very short too but oh well

**_Two years ago_ **

 

Hyunggu’s favourite parts about winter was that you had more excuses to be warm. To wrap yourself up in your rugs in bed, sit and listen to a crackling fire, and his most favourite part, cuddling with the person he loved the most.

 

“I’m confused,” Shinwon said as he stroked Hyunggu’s back. “Even though it’s like, freezing right now, we aren’t cold even though we’re naked?”

 

Hyunggu giggled and moved his head off of Shinwon’s chest so he could look at the elder. It didn’t puzzle him that they were warm. He was always naturally warmer because of his DNA and being a beta, and their fire was lit not too far away from the bed.

 

“Well, research says that you burn around 100 calories from having sex,” Hyunggu said innocently and placed a kiss to Shinwon’s chest. “You could almost say we just had a workout.”’’

 

“Oh my god,” Shinwon covered his face with his hands. “You are so embarrassing - why do you even remember that?”

 

“I’ve got a good memory,” Hyunggu crawled up and moved Shinwon’s hands away, giving him a long kiss. It was warm, like everything that was between them.

 

“I’m gonna put some more wood on the fire,” Hyunggu pulled back and pushed the sheet off of him, walking over to the fireplace in all of his naked glory.

 

Shinwon put his hands behind his head to keep himself lifted so he could see Hyunggu doing his work. He smiled lazily and hummed to himself. “You really do have a nice ass, though.”

 

Hyunggu burst into laughter as he placed a couple of more logs and newspaper into the fireplace. “And you call me embarrassing? You’re a pervert!”

 

The couple laughed together as Hyunggu jumped back onto the bed and sat on Shinwon’s lap, wrapping his limbs around his body like a koala bear. Their laughter diffused through the empty room, filling the corners and cracks with their harmonies. They couldn’t think of a happier moment, not anywhere else they would rather be than in each other’s embrace. Nothing could bring them down from this high, no one could tear them apart.

 

They were home.

 

Until there was a knock on the door.

  
  


**_Present day_ **

 

Hui sent the major generals out of the meeting room, and led Shinwon and Kino inside. They sat down in seats at the round table in the middle of the room next to each other, watching the older four walk around the table to sit on the other side, while Hongseok walked off further to a table in the corner of the room.

 

The meeting room was very dark, with only a few lights shining from different parts of the roof. Kino looked up at the source, and saw that the light was coming from holes in the roof. Despite the fact that Hui and the others were chosen as the leaders of the Resistance, they seemed to put all of their efforts and spending on other places and groups rather than themselves - they were truly the most selfless.

 

Hongseok walked back over to Kino and Shinwon with a metal tray in his hands, which had a kettle and some cups. Hongseok rested the cups in front of them and started making them some tea. Their behaviour was odd to Shinwon, especially since he had just been kicked in the face. He frowned and rubbed his jaw, licking around his mouth to see if- shit, was that a tooth missing?

 

“Do you want some ice for your jaw?” Hongseok asked as he finished pouring his tea.

 

“Yeah, thanks, that’d be great,” Shinwon smiled shyly and watched Hongseok leave the room.

 

It was silent only for a few more moments, and Hui let out a long sigh, similar to when he had approached them outside before.

 

“Kino, what’s going on?” Hui leaned back in his seat, his hands resting in his lap to give off a relaxed vibe. “You can tell us everything, we won’t be mad at you.”

 

Kino looked down at the tea that Hongseok had made for him, then looked over to Shinwon.

 

“Shinwon and I… we’ve known each other since before this war,” Kino spoke softly and Shinwon looked back at him. “We’re, um, we’re together.” 

 

“I see,” Hui nodded to himself. “Kind of explains your behaviour - why you don’t show up to training, defend humans against people who have other opinions-”

 

“How do you know all that?” Kino frowned at the leader.

 

Jinho let out a little laugh. “We know quite a lot about what goes on in this camp, Kino.”

 

“So, you knew that Hyun- I mean, Kino, was leaving the camp to meet up with me?” Shinwon stammered.

 

The three leaders nodded, almost in unison. Kino looked down in embarrassment, realising that his secret meetings with Shinwon weren’t so secret after all…

 

Hongseok returned to the room with an ice pack, and gingerly gave it to Shinwon. Kino wondered if Shinwon could even tell if he was an Alpha despite his soft and caring personality. He often forgets that Shinwon can’t smell the men in front of him. The rose garden wafting off Jinho, the coconut that hit Kino’s nose every time Hyojong shook his head, the scent of vanilla from Hongseok, and coffee coming off of Hui that made being near him like being in a small cafe.

 

“Why are you here, Shinwon?” Jinho asked as Hongseok sat down beside him.

Shinwon sighed and looked down at the ice pack in his hands. “I’m sick of fighting. I don’t want to fight anymore, I never wanted to. Hyunggu and I,” Shinwon sighed and shook his head after saying his real name, but it wasn’t like it mattered now. “Hyunggu and I have been together since before all of this. We weren’t afraid to show our relationship in public. People didn’t care about who we were or anything… They were happy that we had found love in each other.”

 

Kino smiled at Shinwon the entire time he talked, looking at him as if he was his entire universe. He instinctively reached over to him and put his hand in his. It was such a simple gesture for them, but to the four leaders watching them on the other side of the table it was all the confirmation they needed.

 

Once Shinwon stopped talking, the couple looked over to the leaders to see Hyojong whispering in Hui’s ear and Jinho writing something down on a piece of paper with Hongseok leaning over his shoulder. Other than that, everyone was silent, and Kino and Shinwon looked at each other in apprehension for what the leaders would think of Shinwon’s plea and their relationship.

 

Jinho picked up the paper and pen and walked over to Kino’s side, placing it in front of him and pointing to a blank dotted line at the bottom of the page.

 

“What is it?” Kino looked up at the eldest, who gave him a warm smile.

 

“Discharge papers. You’re going home.”


	6. Chapter 6

Yuto had barely been able to see Kino before he was discharged, he was in such a rush to pack his things and say goodbye to everyone so that he could finally go home with Shinwon. Yuto was happy for him, truly, but a large part of him was envious. He wanted what Kino had - someone who loved him, who he could go home to, who he could call his own.

 

_ Wooseok… _

 

Yuto thought about that strange man again, the one who had scented him like his scent was oxygen, and left Yuto with so much burning and want inside. Even though Yan An had convinced him to stop thinking about him and just focus on surviving, he couldn’t help it when those stray thoughts wandered into his conscious in the middle of the night - how remembering that Alpha’s scent seemed to help him sleep…

 

Yuto shook his head and tried not to think about it too much.

  
  


Three days had passed since Kino had left, and Yuto was surprised that he was starting to feel lonely. Yan An was always busy running around the ward, and that Beta who rescued him, Changgu, was nowhere to be seen. Yuto thought about asking Yan An if he knew him, but decided against it - he’d probably run into the Beta eventually.

 

Yuto’s hormones had calmed down a lot now, and he was barely in a heat anymore. Alphas didn’t look at him like he was water in the desert, but rather another person like themselves. He preferred not being stared at all the time, but a large part of him also craved attention. Perhaps it was an Omega thing, or because the hormones of his unnatural heat had finally ceased to be a major pain in his ass.

 

_ Wooseok… _

 

Yuto chucked the tainted bandages into the recycling bin and walked over to the wash station to clean his hands. As much as the leaders wanted to be able to afford surgical gloves, they were very few and far between, so nurses and doctors had to try their hardest to keep themselves clean so they wouldn’t infect others or become infected. The remaining gloves that they had were used for special occasions like surgery or highly infectious diseases.

 

After drying his hands, Yuto rubbed his eyes and took some deep breaths. He was tired, he was missing one of his only friends in this shit hole place, and he was craving attention. He thought about seeing Wooseok. Wooseok… No, that would be weird and risky… Would it?

 

Yuto walked through the ward, looking around to see if any of the other nurses would call out to him and ask him to help them out. He was almost hoping they would so he could forget about going to see Wooseok, but at the same time, he wanted to see the Alpha so badly.

 

Before he even realised it, Yuto was only a few beds away from Wooseok, who was once again sleeping. Yuto nervously walked the last few steps before making it to the end of Wooseok’s bed, and he just stared at him. Stared at Wooseok’s dark and fuzzy hair, how his lips were slightly parted as he slept, his smooth skin, his long legs… Yuto took it all in.

 

He reached down the bottom of the bed and picked up the clipboard that showed all of the notes and Wooseok’s condition. He read down the bottom where the newest notes were, and he saw that no one had changed his bandages since the day before yesterday. Yuto frowned and put the clipboard back down at the end of the bed, and almost dropped it in fright when he saw Wooseok staring at him with wide, beautiful eyes.

 

“H-Hi,” Yuto stammered and placed the clipboard back on its place at the end of the bed. “Um, how are you, uh, feeling?”

 

“I have a hole in my leg,” Wooseok grimaced and sat up on the bed, leaning against the metal headboard. “So about as good as usual.”

 

Yuto wasn’t sure if he was meant to laugh at that, so he just managed an awkward smile, wringing his hands together. He wasn’t sure on what to do now, he hadn’t been expecting Wooseok to wake up and he really didn’t come here with a plan in the first place.

 

“I’m sorry if I scared you the other day,” Wooseok looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Your scent was just… Really nice.”

 

Yuto felt heat run up his neck and onto his cheeks, and he looked away, hiding a big smile that was growing on his face. He didn’t want to admit that he liked the way that Wooseok had been shy to admit that he liked his scent, and he was sure that he didn’t want Wooseok to know that.

 

“So, um,” Yuto shook his head and calmed himself down. “Your bandages haven’t been changed for a few days.” Yuto gestured lazily to the clipboard. “I, um, well, if it was ok with you, I’d like to change them.”

 

Wooseok barked a laugh and quickly covered his mouth with his hands. “You’re the nurse looking after me - you do what you need to do.”

 

Yuto nodded, then went off to the nearest supplies station to grab all of the materials he needed. When he returned to Wooseok, he had the rug pulled aside and his injured leg near the edge of the bed. Yuto put his supplies down on the bed, then focused on taking the current bandage off.

 

As Yuto unwrapped Wooseok’s leg, he could see that his wound was spitting out greenish pus and the skin around the wound was a glowing red. Yuto frowned at the site, realising that it must be infected. He stood up to go find one of the more experienced nurses-

 

Wooseok grabbed his wrist and stopped him from leaving.

Neither of them said anything, and Yuto stayed where he was, looking down at where Wooseok was holding onto him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wooseok asked softly.

“I, um, I think your wound is infected,” Yuto replied, still looking at Wooseok’s hand. “I was going to get one of the better nurses.”

 

Wooseok shook his head. “I only want you to look after me.”

 

Yuto finally looked at Wooseok’s face, and he looked calm with his hair dishevelled from sleep, his eyes hooded and the smell of smoke surrounding him. Yuto could tell that Wooseok trusted him with all of his being, and Yuto felt something swell up in his chest - he hadn’t felt this before, and it felt nice to be, what, appreciated?

 

Yuto leaned back down and looked over the ointments that he had brought with him to use, looking over their instructions. He started rubbing them on cotton tips to apply on the wound, and when the tip touched Wooseok’s wound, he hissed in pain and stiffened up. Yuto looked up at him in worry, but the Alpha just shook his head and encouraged Yuto to continue.

  
Once Yuto was finished with applying the ointments, he covered it with a large bandage and secured it with some clean gauze that he had on him at all times. Picking up the ointments and the contaminated dressings and putting them in their designated spots Yuto returned to Wooseok’s bed to fill out the sheet, writing down that his leg was infected.

 

“Hey,” Wooseok murmured, and Yuto thought that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. “Can you stay here, until I fall asleep again?”

 

Yuto couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, and he sat down on the little space that Wooseok gave him as he wriggled onto one side of the bed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone that you’re leg was infected?” Yuto asked, keeping his hands in his lap so he wasn’t tempted to reach out to Wooseok and touch him.

“I’m not a doctor or a nurse, how was I supposed to tell it was infected?” Wooseok looked away, not caring about the fact that he could have been in more danger than he thought. “Anyway, I want to know more about you - how old are you? Why are you here?”

 

“Um,” Yuto rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “I’m, 20 years old, I think. I think that’s right.”

Wooseok looked at him with a confused look on his face, but decided not to push on it.

“I came here because the resistance rescued me...from a whore house,” Yuto winced at the words, and anger was clear as day on Wooseok’s face.

 

“What? How long were you in there for? Where are they, I’ll kill every last one of them-”

“Whoa, whoa, Wooseok, calm down,” Yuto put a hand on Wooseok’s shoulder to calm him, it was like an instinct, and as soon as he touched him the Alpha’s demeanour completely changed, and he seemed to relax into the mattress and the pillows on the bed.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” Wooseok whispered, letting his eyes close shut.

“Wooseok, it isn’t your fault,” Yuto whispered back reassuringly and reached out to stroke his face.

 

Wooseok took a deep breath in through his nose, taking in the Omega’s scent which felt like a warm blanket on his muscles and his mind. He opened one eye slightly, and he could see Yuto smiling down at him with absolute sincerity.

 

“You know my name,” Wooseok finally muttered. “I never told you my name.”   
“Yan An told me,” Yuto explained. “It’s also in your details that we have to look at.”

Wooseok nodded. “Well, that makes complete sense. But I don’t know your name.”

“My name is Yuto.”

“Hmm… I have decided that I love that name.”

 

Yuto was glad that Wooseok’s eyes were closed so he couldn’t see the blush covering his cheeks. He watched as Wooseok’s chest rose and fell slowly, mesmerised by the way he looked so peaceful for an Alpha, so different to what he had always known about the dominate people. But now, being in this hospital ward and being next to Wooseok, he felt like everything that he knew would be proven wrong. There’s so much more in the world that he needs and wants to learn, and he has all the time in the world.

 

Time seemed to go by slowly, but eventually one of the nurses managed to pull Yuto away from the sleeping Wooseok so that he could help them out with a new batch of patients that had come into the ward. He looked back at the bed while he was walking away to make sure that Wooseok was still sleeping, but he saw that the Alpha had his eyes open and was smiling at him, before closing his eyes to sleep again.


End file.
